This invention relates to the operation of toggle-type wall switches, and the like, by persons who have restricted ability in their access to such switches. It is a general object of this invention to permit children, wheel chair patients, and others with limited arm extension to conveniently manipulate switch toggles which are otherwise out of their reach.
The position of wall switches is generally standardized for the convenience of persons with normal reach. But the positioning of such switches is at a height which is inconvenient and in many cases impossible for operation by children or other persons of small stature, for wheel chair patients, for paraplegics and the like. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to extend the accessibility of the switch toggle to a position which is more readily accessible to such individuals. The extension is achieved by means of attaching an extension control mechanism to the rigid support to which the switch is mounted, or to the body of the switch itself, and to provide operative means on the control mechanism for manipulating the switch toggle with respect to its angular positions. A number of switch toggle extensions are found in the prior art. Some have been difficult to install. Some have not been easily removable. Some appear to be difficult to operate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,037 teaches an extension which is attached to the switch toggle by means of a screw. While the remote end of the extension may be moved into a variety of positions, the complete removal of the extension device from the toggle requires unscrewing the screw from the toggle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,134 teaches an extension which is held to the toggle by means of a guide 11. Removal of the extension from the switch requires removal of the guide and its associated mounting screw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,924 teaches a flat member 14, having substantial flexibility and resilience, which slides in a guide G and under rails 13. The flat member 14 is engaged with the switch toggle by means of flexing the flat member over the toggle. Removal of the flat member from the toggle, however, requires that the flat member be manually manipulated away from, and over the toggle. Such manipulation especially in removal of the flat member from the toggle requires a significant degree of dexterity on the part of the person attempting to remove the flat member.
While the above switch extensions do provide a degree of operability in that the switch can be operated in each case from a remote position, it would be desirable to have an extension control which can be not only easily manipulated, but which can also be readily temporarily removed, and/or replaced once the holding mechanism has been permanently installed adjacent the switch toggle.
Switch extensions/controls are particularly advantageous for use with small children. Thus it is desirable to be able to emplace the extensions on any particular switch which a child may have use for, especially on a temporary basis. However, in the event where a visiting child of lessor responsibility may be in the same room, it would be desirable to be able to temporarily remove the extension, so that the less responsible child does not have access to use of the switch by means of the extension. When the less responsible child is no longer present, the extension can be replaced. In such circumstances, it is highly desirable that the switch extension be easily removable and easily replaced.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a switch extension which can be readily removed, and subsequently replaced, with only modest effort, and no requirement for use of tools.
It is a further object to provide a switch extension which requires minimal dexterity for either the attachment of the extension to the switch and its permanently mounted holding means, or the removal of the extension from the switch after it has been emplaced.